<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven? by Notmenotthemtwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952028">Heaven?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo'>Notmenotthemtwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Holding Hands, Other, Temporary Character Death, Understanding, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel dies by April's hands, he wakes up in a car with Dean. But what happens next surprises Castiel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Castiel remembered was April stabbing him. But that isn't what he regretted. It was sleeping with the wrong person. He was seduced by her kindness. Plus he was hungry and desperate for warmth and sleep. He fought but lost. As he closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was April's contempt. </p><p>As Castiel opened his eyes he found himself being shook awake by Dean.</p><p>"Hey! Wake up sleepy."</p><p>Huh? Castiel was surprised to see he was in the Impala. How? Was he sleeping? He looked over at Dean who was driving. </p><p>"For someone who is human, you slept for a long time." Dean says in a amused voice.</p><p>"How long was I out?"</p><p>"Twelve hours."</p><p>"TWELVE HOURS? My goodness. Where are we?'' Castiel asks.</p><p>"Um, somewhere in Pennsylvania. Remember, we had a case."</p><p>"Okay." Castiel racked his brains. A case?</p><p>"What about April? The angels falling?"</p><p>Dean looked confused.</p><p>"April? It's July. The angels falling? What are you talking about. You refused to help Metatron. You left. But not before warning Naomi. Last I heard, he was thrown in lockup. He'll be there for a long ass time."</p><p>"Really? So Heaven didn't collapse. Good. That means I still have my wings."</p><p>To be sure, Castiel flew away. When he came back, Dean jumped.</p><p>"Geez. Don't scare me like that! Cas, if you need to pee, I can pull over."</p><p>"Don't need to pee. I'm a angel. A angel that can fly.''</p><p>"Don't ever change."</p><p>Castiel was happy. Especially when Dean took his hand and held it. When Castiel saw their hands intertwined, he was surprised to feel happy. He was more happy being with Dean than having his wings.</p><p>"So this is your Heaven. You're in love."</p><p>Castiel looks up in the car mirror. Metatron. The memories came back. The fall, losing his wings, getting killed. </p><p>"Heaven? I thought angels go to The Empty."</p><p>"They do. But you're human. You came to Heaven instead. Good thing The Shadow is asleep, otherwise we would both be dead. So Castiel is in love with Dean. Damn. I read the stories, but this is the first time I seen unreciprocated love. So when did this happen. You and Dean."</p><p>"We are just friends. Nothing more."</p><p>"I seen your face when he held your hand. You must have dreamt it. Aww. Look at Dean's face." Castiel looked at Dean who was driving with one hand, and the other holding Cas' hand. He was smiling.</p><p>Castiel didn't know whether to feel sad or happy. He remembered. He dreamed about this the night before. </p><p>"This isn't real. I should be back on Earth." As much as it pained him, he knew he needed to finish his mission. To atone for his mistake.</p><p>"Yes you should. I want to see your story. Besides, you won't remember a thing. Time to wake up." Metatron gave his orders to Gadreel. He touches Castiel's head.</p><p>As Castiel woke up, he was surprised to see Dean. He told Dean he didn't remember a thing. But when he found out he bargained with April to bring him back, he was happy. Especially when he reunited with his friends. </p><p>He then realized how precious life really is. Especially his friends. He admitted being human has its perks. Jelly and peanut butter sandwiches, a warm bed, clean clothes, a hot shower and sex. It wasn't the right girl, but at least he didn't die a virgin. Now Dean can't tease him.</p><p>He was hurt when Dean ordered him to go, and he didn't understand why. Not until he was forced to live as a human. Dean needed to protect Sam, and he needed to protect Dean. When he got his wings back, kinda, he remembered his Heaven. He wondered if it was worth it to have his wings back.</p><p>Like the old song says, No matter how sweet a dream is, it will never do. Because I'll miss you, and I don't want to miss a thing.</p><p>He was determined to protect humanity. To restore Heaven, to serve, and most of all protect his friends. He blushed thinking about his dream. But it wasn't real. His Heaven wasn't real. Here, in the bunker was reality. 

</p><p>As long as he felt useful, he was never leaving again. He was staying. To do his job. To protect. To do his duties. 

</p><p>That's all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>